Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In the recent past, users have been receiving more and more information via applications installed on their smart phones or other mobile devices. Typically, these applications may provide the user with annunciations, such as weather alerts, stock alerts, news alerts, and/or sports scores, in addition to basic functions typically provided by conventional phones, such as phone calls, text messages, and/or voice mails. Smart phones may provide these annunciations to users through annunciators, such as visual graphics, flashing lights, audible sounds, vibrations, and the like. As an increasing number of applications are installed on smart phones, the number of annunciations that are provided to the user may overwhelm the user, and unnecessarily inundate the user with information that may not be particularly relevant, interesting or important to the user at a particular time. Over time, this imbalance may become worse.